Three Strikes You're Out
by devra
Summary: The SG1 team take their archeologist on a vacation with unexpected results


'Daniel would love this' Sam thought to herself reviewing the videos the MALP had been sending back the past three days from P3X642. The MALP had been sent through to a planet that had been dialed on Sam's Cold Dialing Address program. The video showed monuments that were magnificent even to Sam's untrained eyes. She knew there would be enough to keep Daniel busy for weeks, months and years. But she and SG-1 weren't asking for that, just seventy-two hours to get their archeologist away from the mountain and this treaty. Actually, the idea to send Daniel off world for a little "vacation" had come from Janet; and had taken root in Sam's mind.  
  
Daniel was being consumed by this trade agreement. Daniel had done what was requested of him. He had prepared the required draft of the agreement for the Nuzarians…the rest was a waiting game. But none of the higher ups in Washington were patient…Daniel was their key to success. Through Daniel's agreement the Nuzarians would trade their advance technology. Everyone in Washington who was involved in the Stargate Program made sure that Daniel was aware that the trading of this technology was balanced on his shoulders. General Hammond was attempting, to the best of his ability, to play interference for Daniel, but stress was slowly eating away at Daniel.  
  
While his sleeping habits usually bordered on insomnia and his eating habits consisted of the c & c food group (coffee and candy), Janet and the rest of SG-1 had made conscious efforts to the care and feeding of Daniel Jackson. But the powers that be were really not cooperating and Daniel Jackson was slowly coming apart at the seams. His patience was stretched to the limit and his irritability was becoming legendary within the halls of SGC. SG1 was on stand-down; but all of Daniel's waking moments were being occupied with this agreement. Janet made every attempt to assure that Daniel, as often as possible, left the mountain, but she knew on the nights he spent at his office at SGC he barely slept at all. On the nights he went home with her, he would fall asleep during dinner and spend the rest of the night tossing and turning from nightmares. The nights Daniel accompanied Colonel O'Neill to his house, well who the hell knows, but he would return looking worse than when he left.  
  
The Nuzarians had made it clear that two cycles would pass before their answer would be given. Which in Earth terminology registered in the amount of approximately three weeks. So the idea of "kidnapping" Daniel for 72 hours to do what he loved best was born.  
  
Except for Daniel, SG-1 and Janet were sitting in Sam's lab. They were discussing on how to present their case to General Hammond that would allow SG1 to accompany Daniel to this planet for him to play archeologist.  
  
"Janet, it really is up to you", Sam said. "You are going to have to present to the General the facts. He's not sleeping, eating, the usual Daniel schtick magnified and if he is not physically healthy to work on the treaty when the time comes…well, " Sam threw up her hands "it will all be in vain".  
  
"Carter, you think telling the General that Daniel is medically unfit, will just the pave the way for the Stargate to be activated. Somehow, I seriously doubt that." Jack stated spinning around on one of Sam's lab chairs.  
  
Teal'c stated the obvious "What if we show the MALP readings to DanielJackson, and get DanielJackson to plead his own case to General Hammond". Teal'c put his hand out to stop the Colonel from spinning.  
  
All eyes turned to Teal'c. Everyone smiled. "You are a genius, Teal'c, I really don't think that the General would have the heart to say no to Daniel right now." Janet said grabbing and squeezing Teal'c's hand. Her only response was a lift of eyebrows.  
  
Ideas were traded back and forth and plans were made and in twenty- four hours Daniel and SG-1 had permission to visit P3X642 for seventy- two hours.  
  
The night before SG-1 left for the planet, Daniel and Janet were sitting on the porch outside her house. They had been stargazing and Daniel had been quiet for awhile and Janet assumed he had drifted off to sleep. "I'm going to miss you, " Daniel said pulling Janet into an embrace. "I'm sorry, I know I've been hard to live with."  
  
"That's an understatement", Janet snickered.  
  
"Okay", Daniel said pulling her closer resting his chin on her head; "make that impossible. I'm sorry."  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I understand, we all understand…. We just don't know what to do."  
  
"There really is nothing anyone can do except have the time move quicker, get this treaty finished and competed and change the telephone number of SGC so no one can hunt me down."  
  
Janet turned her head around and looked at Daniel with a quizzical expression on her face "What does that mean.  
  
Daniel answered with a shrug of his shoulders, "Nothing, forget it".  
  
Janet grabbed his hands that encircled her waist "Do what you do best. Do what you enjoy. You deserve it."  
  
Daniel yawned, "I'm going to bed". He looked at his watch, "It's only 8:30, " he yawned again got off the chair and stretched. "I don't know why I'm so tired…." He leaned down, cupped Janet's chin and bent down to kiss her. "Jack's picking me up in the morning, we have a 7:00am briefing. Daniel yawned for the third time this time accompanied by a sneeze.  
  
Janet grabbed his hand and held it against her cheek. "I'll be in soon". She smiled as the front door closed behind him. She could hear him sneeze in the hallway "Don't forget to pack your antihistamines". 'He'd kill me if he knew the reason he was so tired was the sleeping pills I slipped into his coffee. At least I know he had a good meal and a good night's, albeit drugged, sleep before he goes and plays with his artifacts.' Janet sat in quiet introspective silence for a few more minutes and then followed Daniel into the house. She locked the door behind her, turning off the porch light.  
  
P3X642  
  
Jack, Sam and Teal'c looked at Daniel with amusement. Even though Daniel's face sported dark smudges under his eyes from his lack of sleep, they couldn't detract from the look of wonder that Daniel's face held.  
  
"Whoa Daniel", Jack said grabbing Daniel's arm as he started to take off in the direction of the monuments. "Remember, protocol…return the MALP…check out the DHD…scout out the area….make sure it is safe….then Daniel can run free….." Jack shook his head…"do you not remember anything I've taught you."  
  
Daniel glanced at Jack sheepishly…"Sorry" he mumbled followed by three sneezes in quick succession.  
  
He took a tissue out of his vest pocket, "It just so…".  
  
"I know Daniel," Jack said patting Daniel's arm. "General Hammond and Washington will string me up if I don't return you in one piece. So for MY well being let's just play by the rules for a little while."  
  
"Yes sir," Daniel said giving Jack a sloppy salute.  
  
"Okay" Colonel O'Neill said, "Time to get this show on the road. Carter and I will scout the perimeter for anything living and breathing other than ourselves. Daniel check out the DHD and send the MALP back." Silently Jack mouthed to Teal'c 'you watch Daniel'. Teal's gave a curt nod in acknowledgment of his order.  
  
Carter and Jack returned to the Stargate after checking out the immediate vicinity. They came back with the knowledge that there did not seem to be any local inhabitants occupying this planet for hundreds of years or any sign of Goa'uld visitation. As they approached, Jack laughed as he could see the enthusiastic body language of Dr. Jackson. He was literally bouncing up and down, switching his body weight from one leg to another.  
  
Jack looked over at Carter, who met his smile with one of her own. "We did good Colonel".  
  
"Yes, we did Major".  
  
"Come on Daniel, let's go do your thing", Jack shouted, waving his arm for Daniel and Teal'c to join them. Jack took point with Teal'c watching their six. Sam and Daniel were taking up the middle with Daniel in full lecture mode. Jack sighed. ' I really don't even need to listen to him, but this is just an acknowledgement that he really is still inside. That what makes Daniel, Daniel is still there, although buried under the stress of everything. It's been too long…..'  
  
"DanielJackson", Teal'c cried, breaking Jack's train of thought.  
  
"Daniel", Sam said.  
  
"Daniel….." Jack said his voice tinged with exasperation. Please wait for someone, anyone." As all three took off after him.  
  
Daniel had stepped sideways and run up ahead. He had paused and was running his hands gently over an obelisk that was approximately 10 ½ feet in height and about 4 feet in width on all sides. From top to bottom and on every side the object with covered with some type of writing. Just as the team approached Daniel, he left this obelisk and ran to another one. As they ran to follow him to this one Sam swore she heard the Colonel mumble under his breath "leash, harness, electrified fence".  
  
As Daniel got up to go to another one Jack yelled in his most authoritative, military voice, "Dr. Jackson, STOP, do not go one more step."  
  
Daniel stood up and paused. Jack could see that it was taking Daniel every ounce of reserve not to keep going.  
  
"Look guys..these obelisks are actually calendars from this civilization marking the passage of time. Look back." The team looked at Daniel questionably. "Look back…" he insisted. They turned in unison. What they hadn't realized but now saw was that their ascent had been in steppes. Numerous obelisks surrounded by plaques imbedded into the ground dominated each of the steppes.  
  
Daniel continued, "From the two I saw, each of these obelisks contain a portion of the history of this planet. Calendars…broken down in time increments. From the most recent, "Daniel gestured with his arm down to the Stargate, followed by a sneeze, he sniffed and continued, "to what I would presume would be their earliest history," Daniel now gestured upward with a sweep of his arms.  
  
"Daniel, I guess you want to start at the beginning…up there…"Jack said with a wave of his hand.  
  
"Yupp," Daniel said taking off up the steppes.  
  
"Again Carter", Jack growled, "tell me why we are doing this".  
  
The remainder of the team continued up the ascent. Jack's eyes were on Daniel. When Daniel reached the top Jack noticed that Daniel's head was turning from side to side in rapid motion. Jack smiled which was quickly replaced by a look of concern. Daniel's body language had gone from excitement to one of dejection. His head hung down and his shoulders slumped.  
  
'Now what', Jack thought running up ahead to Daniel.  
  
"Not in my lifetime Jack, and definitely not in 72 hours," Daniel said with regret.  
  
Jack looked out and as far as the eye could see, were obelisks and plaques: all seemingly in pristine condition. An archeologist's dream….'Ahhh Danny'.  
  
Jack knew no words could make it better. He clapped Daniel on the shoulder saying brightly "Well I know where you and Janet are spending your honeymoon".  
  
Daniel looked at him, smiled and butted his shoulder into Jack.  
  
"Okay professor, where do you want to start".  
  
Daniel unclipped his backpack and dug out the binoculars. Looking around he pointed to the left. "Over there, he indicated with his arm, pointing. I guess it is about 8 miles."  
  
Jack swore Daniel picked the starting point by going "eeney, meeney, miney, moe".  
  
Daniel turned around, deposited the binoculars in the backpack and took off.  
  
Jack was getting royally annoyed. "Daniel", Jack raced to Daniel's side and he grabbed his arm and turned him around none too gently.  
  
"Ow", Daniel said looking down at Jack's hand.  
  
"Good I have your attention. This is past the point of being funny. I know what you want to do…hell that's why we are here…but you know the rules. It would be horrible if I had to tell Washington or General Hammond if something happened to you. But you are not going to make me be the one responsible if I have to tell Janet or Cassie that their archeologist is not returning to them in the same condition that he left in."  
  
The look on Daniel's face convinced Jack that his point had been made. "Sorry", Daniel said softy.  
  
"You don't need to be sorry, just listen until we get to where you want to start." Jack motioned for SG-1 to start out.  
  
Daniel was quiet for the first half of the journey the only sound emanating from him was his was his sneezing.  
  
Jack had a twinge of guilt. 'Just a little tiny one'. "Bless you Daniel…did you take your antihistamines before you left."  
  
"Yes mom, I took my dose last night. My other mother made sure of that".  
  
Sam laughed.  
  
Jack turned, "Carter…you get to cook tonight".  
  
"Jack you are punishing us because Sam laughed", Daniel chuckled.  
  
"Watch it Daniel, or you will cook".  
  
The rest of the journey to the "beginning" passed quickly with light hearted banter among the members. The only thing that bothered Jack was the feeling that Daniel himself wasn't feeling great. The sneezing had become constant accompanied by a slight cough. Jack was trying to remember if this is how the other incident started. Daniel seemed totally unaware of Jack's concern for him and had again entered lecture mode.  
  
"Daniel," Jack asked wearily…"are we almost there yet. We passed by hundreds no make that thousands of these obelisks…they are like trees ….can we stop."  
  
Daniel paused and looked around.  
  
"Daniel, I'm just curious…how did you know where to start?" Sam asked.  
  
Daniel shrugged his shoulders "I approached it scientifically, I went eeney, meeney, miney, moe".  
  
Jack dropped everything right where he stood. "Okay, kids that's it…. This looks like a perfect place to camp."  
  
Jack managed to grab Daniel before he took off. "Daniel, in this order….Camp….Fire….Lunch….Coffee..  
  
Drugs for you….Got that…"  
  
Jack was sitting leaning against the opposite side of the obelisk that Daniel was translating. This planet was peaceful. As a matter of fact, Jack decided he was going to talk to General Hammond about travel brochures for this place. The temperatures were in the high seventies with a clear blue sky. As an added plus, trees were at a minimum. The only sounds were the occasional bird and Daniel's mutterings as he translated. 'Poor Janet", Jack thought "does the guy talk while he does everything?'  
  
He jumped to attention when he heard the approach of footsteps. The voices identified themselves.  
  
"It's only us sir", Sam said placing her bag with the soil samples on the ground. Daniel did not even acknowledge their presence.  
  
"Sign of any type of inhabitants that may have erected these….things". Jack asked.  
  
"Obelisks, Jack", Daniel replied never looking up.  
  
'Good kid, at least you are semi aware of what is going on', Jack looked in Daniel's direction and smiled.  
  
"We actually found a surprise for you, sir."  
  
"Yeah, I love surprises".  
  
"A beautiful lake with what looks like lots and lots of fish".  
  
"Okay, now I know this is too good to be true…this is the perfect planet. All I need is a golf course and the Travel Network will be doing a documentary. Come on Teal'c, fish for dinner, I'll clean them and Carter can cook them ." Jack said motioning for Teal'c. "Carter you stay here with Daniel, not that he will even notice, and Teal'c and I will fish."  
  
"Colonel O'Neill I will stay with DanielJackson".  
  
"No that's okay with me Teal'c, I'll stay with Daniel".  
  
"But…DanielJackson".  
  
"No buts Teal'c, Danny wants fish for dinner. Don't you Danny." Colonel O'Neill stated pulling at Teal'c's arm.  
  
Daniel answered with a sneeze "Sure Jack". He never looked up from his translation.  
  
"We will check in., " the Colonel glanced at his watch. "Check in about two hours." He lifted his chin in Daniel's direction. "See if you can get him to take a break, nap, snack, anything. Get that frying pan ready, fish fry for dinner."  
  
Teal'c gave Sam such a pathetic look that she actually felt sorry for him. She went fishing with the Colonel once and repeating that adventure even once in her lifetime would be too soon. She smiled as their voices drifted back to her "Improvise Teal'c….that's the name of the game. We will have the fish jumping into our arms…..".  
  
Sam could hear the resonance of Teal'c's voice, but their distance from her was too far. She smiled as she slowly made her way back to Daniel.  
  
"How's it going Daniel" Carter stood over him.  
  
Daniel stood up stretching out the stiffness in his arms and legs. "Sam this is amazing. These people followed the teaching of ancient Greece. They were philosophers, mathematicians, and architects….  
  
"But why are there no buildings, houses, evidence that there were people that lived on this planet."  
  
"That's the unbelievable part, they did not live here…this was not their home planet. This planet was one giant history book. They actually lived off world on another planet…a planet that has remnants of their civilization. The scribes came to this planet…here…to add to these obelisks…and I think this was a school to teach their children. That is what they used their Stargate for…they only traveled back and forth between their home world and here." Daniel smiled. Sam realized that she had not seen him actually smile like that in…longer than she cared to remember.  
  
"How about a break Daniel. Coffee?"  
  
"Do you honestly believe I could take a break Sam. I have 72 hours, just 72 hours in this place."  
  
"No Daniel I don't believe you could take a break, but should you..yes."  
  
"No".  
  
"Compromise…I make coffee. You drink and tell me what you have learned".  
  
"Okay…sure", Daniel had already moved to the plaque anchored in the ground.  
  
About five minutes later, Sam came over to Daniel with coffee in hand. "Daniel", she waived the mug in front of his nose.  
  
Daniel actually stopped what he was doing and gave Sam a look of surprise. "That's my coffee from Jan..home. Where did you get it?"  
  
Sam laughed. She passed him a cookie from the bag she was holding in her hand as she sat against the obelisk. "She takes good care of you doesn't she Daniel?  
  
He accepted the cookie and the coffee. Daniel sat down next to Sam and blushed as he answered the question. "Yeah, more than I deserve. I mean it's not just this, the favorite cookies the coffee. It's other things."  
  
"Aah Daniel you deserve it, lean back and enjoy the ride," Sam placed her arm around Daniel's shoulder and hugged it.  
  
"Let's be honest Sam, most of my rides are of the crash and burn style."  
  
"Daniel the two of you are adults, both of you are going into this relationship with your eyes open."  
  
The two friends stayed in that position for a few minutes, just enjoying their friendship. Daniel stood up and handed his coffee cup to Sam. "Can I…..".  
  
"Have another one..sure", she said getting up. Daniel sneezed, followed by a cough. "I'll bring you tissues also when I return".  
  
She turned to look at Daniel already lost and engrossed in the second plaque embedded in the ground.  
  
Back down at the campsite, she checked her watch and realized it was close to check in time. But instead of a radio call she heard in the distance "hi, ho, hi, ho it's off to camp we go". She looked up and laughed. The Colonel and Teal'c were approaching the camp with numerous fish hanging on strings.  
  
"Well, Carter, get that frying pan going, we are having a good ol' fashion fish fry."  
  
As he approached the camp, the Colonel began sniffing the air. "Coffee…is that 'real' coffee I smell?"  
  
"Yup, the real stuff, compliments of Janet. I was just taking a cup to Daniel, actually his second cup."  
  
Jack took the cup from Sam, "I'll bring it up to him and then I will come back down and clean the fish so you", pointing at Sam, "can cook dinner". As he started to go to Daniel, Sam called him back and put tissues in the Colonel's vest pocket. Patting the pocket "These go along with the coffee for Daniel".  
  
Jack went up hoping to talk to Daniel…he could tell just by Daniel's body language that talking was out of the question. Jack stood there for a few moments, just watching, staring, and holding the coffee. He eventually cleared his throat to get Daniel's attention.  
  
"Jack…do you want something or can I just have my coffee?" Daniel asked never taking his eyes off the plaque and his notebook.  
  
"Umm, no. Here's the coffee and we will have fish for dinner."  
  
"Good, thanks", picking up his hand groping for the coffee cup. Jack placed it in his hand and turned to walk away.  
  
"Jack, did you forget something?"  
  
"Forget…what..oh yeah..here's your tissues. But first you have to make eye contact with your team leader and say thank you for the fish, coffee and tissues".  
  
"Thank you for the fish, coffee and tissues", Daniel responded not looking up.  
  
"Daniel, play nice".  
  
Daniel lifted his head and looked at Jack and smiled "Thanks, for everything".  
  
"Much better."  
  
The first person to attempt to retrieve Daniel for dinner was Sam.  
  
"Later", he dismissed her with a wave of his hand.  
  
The second person to attempt to retrieve Daniel for dinner was Jack.  
  
"Keep it warm for me", he never looked up from his notebook.  
  
The third time they sent in the Calvary. Teal'c returned carrying Daniel in a fireman's carry. He deposited said Daniel not too gently by the campfire.  
  
"Aaarrh" Daniel exclaimed red faced followed by three sneezes in a row.  
  
"Finished Danny".  
  
Daniel turned a red face in the Colonel's direction.  
  
"I guess that means yes…Bless you. Carter I think Daniel would like his dinner."  
  
Sam handed Daniel his plate. Daniel looked at his three teammates sitting around the fire and he realized he could view this as an assault to his dignity or view it just what it actually was…his friends inviting him to dinner. He started to laugh. Jack looked up surprised. "All you guys had to do was to say 'please come to dinner and I would have come'."  
  
The dinner hour proved to be one of the most relaxed that SG-1 had been in some time. Daniel got up to throw another piece of wood of the fire. "Oh my God," as he lifted his eyes "Look"  
  
Cautiously, the rest of the team followed his line of vision. The fields of obelisks were glowing. They actually glowed in the dark. It was a beautiful sight to behold as Daniel went to make a dash towards them.  
  
Jack attempted to lean over and grab his pants leg but Teal'c was quicker. "DanielJackson you must wait".  
  
"But you know what this means…I can use the full 72 hours or whatever I have left…I don't need to stop because it has gotten dark." Daniel was nervously bouncing while Teal'c kept a tight hold on his jacket.  
  
"Carter, let's go see what is causing this little glow in the dark thingy".  
  
"Sit, Daniel…we'll be back".  
  
"But, Jack", Daniel whined.  
  
"Whine again Daniel and you are going home, got me". Jack pointed a finger in his direction.  
  
Daniel rubbed his nose on his jacket sleeve and nodded his head.  
  
Daniel was explaining to Teal'c the actual purpose of these obelisks when Jack and Sam returned.  
  
Carter came back all excited…"it's the mineral that the obelisks are composed of. They must store sun during the day…solar powered". And she proceeded to go into the technical aspect of her examination.  
  
"What Carter is saying Daniel is that it's safe for you to play, Daniel, but a time limit."  
  
"No".  
  
"YES, the warning to leave still stands, if you were embarrassed by your dinner call, think how you would feel if Teal'c carried you through the Stargate that way."  
  
"You wouldn't".  
  
"Yes I would DanielJackson. I would rather carry you alive over my shoulder than exhausted and unconscious and have to explain to DoctorFraiser what happened."  
  
Daniel went ballistic. "Does anyone here realize that I am an adult? That before the Stargate Program, which by the way is here because of me, I directed archeological digs with 25 to 30 people. I made the arrangements, people depended on me, ME! Daniel pointed to himself as emphasis. I survived for over 30 years by myself, no one watching over me, whether I ate or slept…No one…"  
  
"Cared", Jack said very softly. "Daniel no one cared".  
  
To his teammates you could visibly see the wind go out of Daniel's sail. Rubbing his face with his hands "Goddamn…Can't I even have an honest to goodness temper tantrum. I didn't even get to the part where I stamped my feet."  
  
"I will accompany DanielJackson to the obelisk and perform Kel-no- reem. When I have finished, I will take second watch and DanielJackson will return to camp and sleep. Is that not correct DanielJackson." The look on Teal'c's face was not one that you would argue with.  
  
"Thank you Teal'c that would be fine..I would appreciate it."  
  
As they headed off you could hear Daniel expunge the wonders of this planet accentuated by sneezes.  
  
"Come on Carter, I'll clean up…you find the cards so I can beat you at gin."  
  
Jack was sitting by the campfire on first watch. This planet continued to be as beautiful and relaxing at night as it had been during the daytime. The temperature was comfortable, the night sky made him wish for his telescope and the glow from the obelisk fields gave muted light to the surrounding area.  
  
Jack heard the approach of footsteps and Daniel's voice still talking about the planet.  
  
"We are back, O'Neill. I have returned with DanielJackson as promised. You may retire to bed and I will do second watch."  
  
"Thanks, Teal'c", Jack said as he poured the remainder of his coffee cup on the ground. "Come Daniel, let me tuck you in".  
  
"Wake me for third watch, Teal'c," Daniel called over his shoulder as he went to enter the tent.  
  
"No", they answered simultaneously.  
  
He stuck his head outside the tent flap "Yes, and why not?"  
  
"You are not working on your vacation."  
  
Daniel opened his mouth to protest but Jack quieted him with a raised index finger to his lips.  
  
"Bed, Now, Daniel". Daniel again opened his mouth to protest. "Daniel, Sleep". He waved his teammate into the tent with a push of hands. Daniel entered the tent with Jack behind him.  
  
Daniel sat on his bedroll undoing his shoelaces. Yawning he rested his forehead on his knee. He remained that way for several minutes. Jack shook him to wake him from his revelry. He finished undressing leaving himself in his boxers and tee shirt. He seemed to be asleep and snoring before he was curled up inside his sleeping bag.  
  
The next morning's brought a day like the previous one, the only thing under the weather was Colonel O'Neill. He woke up sneezing and rubbing his runny nose.  
  
"Morning sir", Carter greeted him as she passed him his morning cup of coffee.  
  
"What's so good about it, Daniel was so busy sneezing, I caught his cold. Where are Daniel and Teal'c by the way?" Jack asked looking around the camp and glancing at his watch. "It is only 0700 hours, where are they?"  
  
"They left just before sunrise. Daniel wanted to video the obelisks for the better portion of the day and investigate a cave to the south that he had viewed on the UAV feedback." Carter leaned back against a rock, coffee in hand, legs extended in front of her and weapon resting on her lap.  
  
"That's great, right after sunrise, he went to bed around 0130 hours. Great about four hours sleep…exploring caves…I can't wait to return him to Hammond in worse condition than when we left."  
  
"Colonel…can I be a little off the record and honest here sir."  
  
Grabbing an MRE, Jack replied, "Go ahead, make my day".  
  
"I think right now Daniel could use a little space. I think Daniel may be way over his head in this agreement…"  
  
Jack looked up in surprise at Carter's statement. "No, don't get me wrong," she quickly corrected "Daniel is doing and will do a great job. I have no doubt that he will get this advanced technology that everyone is talking about." She quietly added "I'm just afraid there is going to be a price for this, sir. And I think the price is going to be Daniel".  
  
A little more gruffly than he intended, Jack shot back, "Care to explain yourself Carter."  
  
She took a deep breath and continued, "Janet tells me that Daniel is suffering from terrible nightmares".  
  
"And this is unusual because…", Jack raised an eyebrow in Carter's direction because everyone from SG-1 including Janet was aware of Daniel's perchance for nightmares.  
  
"No, it's not the nightmares themselves that is concerning Janet, but what he says during them. Conversations that he has had with the Nuzarians….about proving himself…torture…earth…actions." She went to say more but was stopped by the Colonel as he held up his hand.  
  
"Enough. Carter, Janet is a wonderful person..but I think as far as Daniel is concerned her judgment is a little too clouded in my opinion. Daniel has always been and will always be his own worst enemy. I think these nightmares may be Daniel's way of just handling the stress that he is under."  
  
"I hope you are right, sir".  
  
"Look if it will make you feel better I will see if I can get Daniel to talk to me".  
  
"Thank you", Carter smiled at him.  
  
The Colonel sneezed "I hate colds, and right now I hate Daniel for spreading his germs. What is on the agenda today while we wait for our errant travelers to return."  
  
"Rest and relaxation. We have enough fish 'thank goodness', I already collected my soil samples. Later I thought I could collect some of the material the obelisks are constructed from. For right now, I think I am going to enjoy some of the reading materials I brought from home."  
  
"Reading material…you brought reading material".  
  
"Yes, Colonel, that was the objective of the mission to give Daniel something to enjoy. Not to keep us occupied".  
  
"I knew that".  
  
Time passed slowly for Colonel O'Neill. Carter had filled him on Daniel's theory of this planet's existence. The Colonel could only imagine the amount of time Daniel wished he could be spending on this planet. This one was definitely going to be placed in the phone book for another call back.  
  
Jack O'Neill was never one to sit still. The fact that his head was clogged and that he sat waiting for Teal'c and Daniel was annoying him to no end; therefore, he was annoying Sam.  
  
"What Colonel", Carter said for what seemed like the hundredth time as he interrupted her as she was reading her scientific journal.  
  
"Want to play cards?"  
  
She realized that it would be easier to play cards than to be bothered every two minutes by a bored Colonel. They were on their fiftieth game of gin with the Colonel owing Sam over $2500.00. Jack paused from dealing the cards and looked up at the sky, "Carter, am I having a stroke or did it just get darker." Checking his watch he commented, "It's only 1400 hours, it should not be this dark."  
  
Glancing up at the sky, Carter commented "I think the temperature is dropping also sir."  
  
"Aah Jack…" Daniel's voice came over the radio.  
  
"Yes Daniel…please tell me that you are not far from camp".  
  
Daniel sneezed before he responded", No about 10 minutes actually, but I think a storm is headed this way."  
  
"Ya think. "  
  
"Jack..we saw.." Daniel started to continue.  
  
"Daniel…save it until we see you, over".  
  
"Carter, what do you say we batten down the camp". Jack started to pick up the cards and the loose items as the wind started to pick up. Glancing up again, he saw menacing clouds rolling in from all directions.  
  
"Carter, did the MALP show any signs of weather instability."  
  
"None sir."  
  
When Daniel and Teal'c returned the winds had picked up significantly. Lightening was flashing in the upper clouds. This once peaceful planet seemed to be in the throws of a violent weather disturbance. SG-1 was standing in the middle of a downpour arguing over the merits of staying.  
  
Between the way he felt and the way Daniel looked, Jack wanted off this planet now. Scrub this "vacation" get their money back and return at a different time.  
  
Daniel, of course, saw things differently. Because of the way he felt, saw the way the Colonel looked, he knew they would never make the trek back to the Stargate before the brunt of the storm hit. He argued for the cave that was not as far as the Stargate and wait out the storm.  
  
"Jack, I…"  
  
"No, Daniel, No…that's an order. Let's go home", Jack was red faced with anger and started to bend down and assist Teal'c and Carter in packing up the camp.  
  
Daniel didn't argue back and Jack looked up in surprise. The look of devastation on Daniel's face was so apparent it took Jack's breath away. He had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach that maybe Janet's concerns were not unfounded and Daniel knew what he was heading back to,  
  
Sam was aware of the look between Daniel and the Colonel. The Colonel was not going to back down on his order and Daniel would follow his team through the Stargate, but a little bit of him would be left here. A crack of thunder that caused them all to jump gave Sam an idea.  
  
"Colonel, sir. "  
  
"What Carter", he asked never taking his eyes off Daniel.  
  
"I believe that Daniel is correct sir. The safest place would be the cave."  
  
"He is" "I am". Both men said simultaneously, turning towards Sam for an explanation.  
  
"Yes, the obelisks are the highest structures around…"  
  
"The lightening needs to be grounded…" Daniel added with hope in his voice.  
  
"So to get back to the Stargate we would be walking through fields of lightening rods". Jack finished the statement. "So Daniel, it's onto your cave I guess". Leaving the tents, they hurriedly packed their packs and started their trek.  
  
By the time they reached the cave they had been buffeted by winds of over 65 miles per hour and their clothes were plastered to their bodies. Jack hated to admit it but Daniel had been right, the cave was much closer than the Stargate. As SG-1 stood in the mouth of the cave, water pooling at their feet, Jack turned to Daniel and with a sweep of his hand asked his young friend…"Daniel, could you explain this".  
  
Daniel chuckled, "This is what I was trying to tell you on the radio. The cave must have been used by the inhabitants." As he started to explain, both he and Jack sneezed simultaneously. Daniel looked at him questionably and Jack looked at Daniel with menace in his eyes. "Did I ever tell you how MUCH I hate getting a cold? And how MUCH I hate people who can't keep their germs to themselves?"  
  
Jack exhaled. "Teal'c, you and Carter take a look around to see if it is safe….and Daniel.."  
  
"There is no need for exploration of the cave ColonelO'Neill. When DoctorJackson and I were out exploring we checked the safety of the cave then. No one has been in residence for hundreds of years."  
  
"Okay…." Jack turned to Daniel to reprimand him for investigating ANYTHING, but noted that his teammate was shivering and his teeth were chattering noisily. Daniel's arms were wrapped around his midsection trying to conserve body heat. 'Alright, yelling later'. Jack clamped an arm on Daniel's shoulder feeling Daniel's body vibrations through his fingers. "Let's see what dry items we can salvage from our backpacks. Change..and then Daniel can explain our new lodgings to us".  
  
"Wait a minute Jack", Daniel leaned over a pressed a button on the wall. The shimmer of a force field was now protecting the open doorway. He smiled in Jack's direction.  
  
Jack's jaw closed with an audible snap and the look he gave Daniel was murderous. Daniel's smile never faded and Jack's look never changed. Through clenched teeth "Daniel…should I kill you in your wet clothes or wait till you change."  
  
"Wait till I change". The smile never left Daniel's face.  
  
Having changed into dry clothes, Jack was busy screaming at Daniel. "How may I ask did you think it was okay to press a button, any button. For five..no make that almost six years we have been having the same argument."  
  
"I'm not going to apologize Jack" clenching his jaw in resolve, Daniel met Jack's stare.  
  
"Teal'c, where the hell were you when he was pressing buttons".  
  
"Helping DoctorJackson".  
  
"Jack, if you would just stop shouting for a moment. Sneeze…."I can explain".  
  
"Go right ahead".  
  
"This is not a natural cave. It was constructed as almost a dormitory for the school, for the children that were brought here to learn. The cave has no entrance or exit other than the one we entered. And if you realized, it is warm…"  
  
"I was wondering about that Daniel", the ever the scientist in Carter was itching to start exploring this structure on her own.  
  
"But the best is…"Daniel went to the wall and slid his hand down a blue line. The walls of the cave glowed like the obelisks. The cave was now lit, SG-1 turned off their flashlights. Daniel smiled to Jack's ever increasing frowning.  
  
Jack looked at Carter, 'No help there, she's entered scientist zone, she's hanging onto every word Daniel was saying.'  
  
"Daniel, why were you pushing buttons…you still haven't answered that question." Jack was getting closer to Daniel, into Daniel's face.  
  
Teal'c stepped between his two teammates. He understood the Colonel's fear for DanielJackson's safety, but he should learn to trust him more. DoctorJackson had proved himself countless times for SG-1. "Let DanielJackson finish, O'Neill".  
  
"Jack, the reason I pushed the buttons, the reason I didn't think twice…is because I could read the language perfectly. It was ancient Greek…there were..are…instructions for every device I touched. These inhabitants were human,..they were from Earth. Ahh…but you will love this. " Daniel walked about 10 feet and slid his hand down another blue line. A panel slid from the wall. Daniel glanced at his teammates and smiled. Even from across the room, they could the see the smile on Daniel's face and he pressed two buttons on the panel. The first button provided beds that slid from the wall. The second button provided a projection on the wall. A moving picture starring the people of the planet who had lived hundreds of years ago and used this planet as a place of learning. A moving projection complete with sound from speakers imbedded somewhere in the material of this cave.  
  
"Home movies"…asked Jack incredulously, all anger pushed aside for now.  
  
"Ummm. Yup.." Daniel had on the stupidest grin that his teammates had ever seen.  
  
"Oh, my god, Oh, my god…" was all Carter could manage. In her mind, all she could think about was extending their 72-hour "vacation".  
  
"We did really, really good Colonel"  
  
"Oh yes we certainly did, Major".  
  
Dinnertime found the team sitting around eating MRE and watching the "home movies". Daniel had found an area that housed a heating element and Jack had laughed that Jiffy PopCorn would make the movies complete.  
  
Daniel was interpreting and explaining the history of the people. Daniel believed that the people were descendents of earth. How they ever got to their original home world was never touched upon in the movies but it showed their world and their "school" as the team now called it. Daniel watched with rapt interest at times forgetting to interpret for his friends until one of them reminded him. The videos went on for hours. The force field protecting them, the lights lowered, the warmth of their situation, Teal'c chose the floor to perform Kel-no-reem, Sam and Jack took advantage of the "dormitory" beds…they drifted off to sleep..only Daniel stayed in his position watching with a frightening intensity.  
  
A noise awoke Sam and it took a moment to orient herself. She stretched, this was truly a luxuriously way to spend a mission. She got out of the bed to locate the noise that had awoken her. White noise…the white noise from the finished videos had awoke her from slumber. Walking to the panel to silence the projector, she tripped over Daniel who was in deep slumber on the floor, snoring noisily.  
  
He turned on his side shivered lightly. Sam turned off the projector and knelt by Daniel. She felt his forehead, a little warm, not overly so, but then again he had been lying on the heated floor. That could be the reason.  
  
"Daniel…Daniel", she shook his arm gently.  
  
"Sam…over", he asked sitting up rubbing his eyes pointing to the projection.  
  
"Yeah Daniel, did you watch all of it".  
  
He glanced at his watch, adjusting his glasses and tried to decipher the time. "Don't tell Jack, but I think so. "  
  
Reprimanding him…"How long have you been asleep?"  
  
He grimaced "About …one hour" he got up, swaying slightly and made his way to one of the beds. "Wake me in an hour…" Dejectedly he mentioned "We leave today, I'm sure Jack wants to get an early start." He lay down, covering himself and was snoring again in a matter of seconds.  
  
Sam checked her own watch 0530… She walked quietly over to the entrance and touched the wall where Daniel had touched last evening and the force field disappeared. The outside weather was no different from yesterday afternoon or last night. It was raining torrents, the lightening was a spectacle to behold and the wind would have made the trek to the Stargate virtually impossible at this time. She reinitialized the force field and then smiling to herself, padded back to her bed, pulled the covers up and proceeded to join the rest of her team in slumber.  
  
The need to use the bathroom prompted the Colonel to awaken from his sleep. This "hotel" came with all the amenities of home. Daniel had located both a shower and bathroom yesterday. Jack bent, shaking the stiffness out of his muscles. He had slept better than he usually did on any alien planet. On his way from the bathroom, he checked on both Daniel and Carter. Daniel was shivering, Jack felt his head. No fever. He was just cold. Jack pulled another blanket from one of the unused beds and covered Daniel with it. Daniel grabbed it, sighing contentedly and pulled it up to his nose. Carter was sleeping quietly and Teal'c was standing by the force field.  
  
"ColonelO'Neill…Good morning".  
  
"Good morning Teal'c..think we should get an early start back to SGC?"  
  
Lowering the force field, Teal'c showed the weather to Colonel O'Neill. " I do not believe that we will be getting an early start anywhere".  
  
"Shit, General Hammond is going to blow a gasket when we don't return with Daniel on time."  
  
"Will not General Hammond be dismayed when we ALL do not show up on time".  
  
"Yeah, but at this time, Daniel is the favored son".  
  
"I did not realize that General Hammond had a son".  
  
"Never mind Teal'c…the General will send another MALP through and will see the weather and understand our delay…?"  
  
"I believe what you say is true".  
  
"I hope so, I so do not wish to be court martialed."  
  
Carter awoke around 1000, Daniel not until 1300. Jack would have been worried if Carter hadn't filled him on what time Daniel actually went to bed. Daniel couldn't hide the smile on his face when Jack informed him of their extended time on the planet. There was plenty to keep everyone busy in their little corner of the world…by the next day and the weather hadn't improved, Jack was starting to get antsy. He was in actual anticipation of the shakedown he was going to receive from the General. By the third day in the cave, tempers were starting to get frazzled. Jack was willing to make the journey to the Stargate, but Daniel's cold was still lingering. Jack's cold had improved, but Daniel's was still hanging on, he had a slight fever last night. He couldn't risk Daniel getting sicker…bad enough they were way overdue..he did not want to return with an ill Daniel. Even though their cave had all the comforts of home, their supply of MREs were low and the weather had not cleared enough to attempt to forage for food.  
  
Daniel was sitting on the floor writing in his notebook. Carter looked over at him. Maybe he wasn't really writing..all the implements were there, the book and pen, but Daniel hadn't written a word on the page in over twenty minutes. Sam sat next to him and touched his forearm to gain his attention. "You okay, Daniel". He smiled at her forlornly, his blue eyes unreadable.  
  
He looked back down at his book. "I should be in all my glory, this place, this planet, this is what my PhD is for. This is what I opened the Stargate for. But I miss her. A lot. I know how hard it is to wait at the other end of the gate for people you care about to come home, every hour they are late is an eternity. When the hours become days…".  
  
"She knows you are okay Daniel."  
  
Daniel answered angrily "How Sam, tell my how she could know I am okay. I can't pick up the phone and say..'oh my train is late, I had a meeting, a late appointment'. In our line of work even a few hours late translates as a medical emergency. A day late means could mean capture, torture. Days late you imagine the unthinkable. I know, been there done that."  
  
Sam just sat close to Daniel, there was nothing she could add to that statement, no words that would comfort him and tell him what he said was a lie…because Daniel's words were the absolute truth.  
  
After dinner that evening, Daniel finished video taping the cave. Sam saw that his heart was elsewhere and that he just wanted home…actually they all wanted home. The rain lessened that evening and by the time they turned in for the evening, the storm was abating. Morning broke bright and clear. After the quickest breakfast on record, SG-1 broke camp (or broke cave), turned out the lights, put away the beds, turned off the projector and headed home.  
  
SGC:  
  
The look on General Hamond's face when SG-1 came through the Stargate was one of abashed relief. First that they were all alive and second there seemed to be nothing broken, maimed or bleeding. The relief turned to anger in a matter of minutes.  
  
"SG-1 debrief now, immediately…then to the infirmary" the General turned on his heals and quickly exited the embarkation room. The team continued down the ramp their heads lowered. Janet stood at the end of the ramp expectantly. Daniel stopped in front of her, and his heart ached when he saw the shadows under her eyes from lack of sleep and worry. He touched her cheek and watched her eyes fill with tears that threatened to overflow. He bent to kiss her, he didn't care who saw, who was watching when a rather large hand grabbed his upper arm and pulled him away. He looked up angrily into Teal'c's impassive face "There will be time later for that DoctorJackson…first we must show General Hammond you are alive and well".  
  
"Later", Janet mouthed silently. Daniel could only nod in silent agreement.  
  
The debriefing was as bad as expected. Actually this was as angry as Jack had ever seen General Hammond. No one on SG-1 really got to speak, they just sat in their chairs while being reprimanded. Even Jack had the common sense to not even make eye contact with the General. They were dismissed with the orders to report to the infirmary and Daniel was to report to General Hammond's office at 0900 hours the following day. They left the debriefing room not speaking to each other and without a backward glance.  
  
Janet was stretched out on her bed at home. There was going to be hell to pay when Dr. Warner realized that Janet signed off on Daniel's release from the infirmary on his return from the planet. She just wanted him home, God, she needed him home, in the house, in the bed. The extra days SG-1 were on that planet, oh the ideas that went through Janet's mind. She closed her eyes trying to banish those thoughts away. The need to have him home stemmed from the fact that the mission had been her idea. Tears filled her eyes, it would have been her fault if anything happened to Daniel, to anyone on SG-1. Those days of not knowing not hearing. Her thoughts were interrupted by the cessation of the shower and a few minutes later, the opening of the bathroom door. Daniel emerged still dripping with just a towel around his hips. She looked at him smiling. Sitting up she beckoned him onto the bed.  
  
"Have I told you that I missed you", Janet said drawing herself close to him.  
  
"About a thousand times, but you can make it thousand and one, " Daniel replied huskily. The cold that he and the Colonel had caught on this planet still lingering. Janet smiled as Daniel rubbed her arms. Since she had released him from the infirmary, Daniel kept touching Janet, her hands, face, neck, shoulders…he looked at her with such longing that her heart ached. He locked his hands behind her neck and brought her lips to his. The kiss was filled with such tenderness. Janet never knew a kiss could evoke such emotions in her. She broke contact and sighed with pleasure.…"Let me give you the famous Janet Frasier massage." Janet said gently maneuvering Daniel so he was lying face down in the bed. "Work out all those kinks." Daniel pulled his pillow from the head of the bed and placed it under his head while Janet straddled his back and started massaging his shoulders.  
  
Daniel moaned with pleasure. "I didn't know you had such hidden talents." Daniel replied. He closed his eyes and swallowed. He relaxed under Janet's ministrations. He could feel the aches in his body and mind dissolve. He actually had misgivings about leaving the infirmary. His throat and his head had felt and still feel achy. But Jack had been discharged with just an Earth cold, Daniel had no reason to question his release. He did actually remember, Dr. Warner commenting on the redness of his throat and his swollen glands, taking a culture and disappearing. The next thing Daniel knew was that Janet had come in, picked up his chart and told him it was okay to go. The rest of SG-1 had been signed off and were already on their way home. 'Don't need to tell me twice', Daniel had thought, dressed and followed Janet out of the infirmary. Needless to say, when Dr. Warner returned and saw the empty gurney with just the hospital gown on it, he was not happy; he was especially not happy when he saw that Daniel Jackson had been signed out by Dr. Fraiser; and was starting to do a slow burn when he proceeded to speak to General Hammond about this.  
  
Janet indicated to Daniel that it was time to turn onto his back. He changed positions with his arms under his head". She smiled straddling his chest. "Ready for the rest of your massage Daniel", Janet said seductively. She placed her hands on his chest, Daniel leaned forward pulling her down on top of him. He kissed her with a passion that took her breath away. All regrets about signing him out of the infirmary dissipated in that moment. "I missed you", Daniel said. "Show me how much," Janet replied. Daniel placed his hands under Janet's nightgown slowly slipping is over her head. "Ready, Janet, I'm going to show you my hidden talents." Janet kissed him in reply and with her hand removed the towel from Daniel's hips. "Now your talents are not so hidden any more", Janet said laughing. Daniel leaned over and turned out the lamp on the night table.  
  
Janet stretched and smiled in contentment, it didn't get better than this but she paused when realizing that she had woken for a reason. God she was swimming in a pool of sweat. For one crazed second the idea that Daniel had turned the electric blanket on popped into her mind. But in one horrific moment that changed when she realized that it was Daniel himself radiating the heat. Oh my God..Janet thought trying to dislodge herself from their spooned position. Her movement awoke Daniel. Daniel was attempting to push away from her. Moaning he turned himself onto his back, thereby giving Janet the ability to maneuver herself into a sitting position. Janet leaned over and switched on the lamp on the nightstand. To her horror she saw his cheeks were flushed with fever. Janet gently laid her hand on Daniel's forehead, "Daniel, Daniel…" Janet whispered.  
  
Daniel opened his eyes, blinking a few times. His eyes were glassy and even though he turned in the direction of Janet's voice, she really wasn't sure if he was actually seeing her, comprehending where he was. He wrinkled his brow in concentration, then slowly closed his eyes.  
  
"Come on stay with me Daniel, I'm going to take you back to SGC now". Janet jumped off the bed and started to throw clothes on, anything, she just knew she had to get him back there now.  
  
"Thirsty…", Daniel whispered.  
  
"Sure Daniel," Janet ran into the bathroom pulling her sweater on over her head in the process. In the bathroom she filled a glass with water and grabbed the thermometer out of the medicine cabinet. She helped Daniel sit up only giving him small sips of water.  
  
"Hurts", he mumbled attempting to lie back down.  
  
"I know, I know….where, Daniel, where does it hurt", Daniel didn't answer just pulled the covers closer to his body. Janet placed the glass on the nightstand and proceeded to take Daniel's temperature. Janet gasped at the numbers…104 degrees. Janet squeezed her eyes shut and lifted her head toward the heavens. Not good…not good'.  
  
Janet switched into Doctor's mode…she called the SGC infirmary advising them of the situation. She told them what to have on hand and to make the cooling blankets available. As soon as she hung up the phone Janet leaned over the bed…when the doorbell rang. Janet took a quick glance at the digital clock on the headboard…12:30 am…who the hell was ringing her doorbell at 12:30 in the morning. She took a quick glance out her bedroom window….Colonel O'Neill's car…12:30, what the hell was going on. She needed to get Daniel out of here now, not entertain the Colonel. She opened the bedroom door and ran right into Colonel O'Neill standing in the hallway with Cassie behind him. "Mom…Jack is here to see you, " Cassie said stating the obvious.  
  
The Colonel looked right past Janet to the prone figure on the bed. He pushed her out of the way and sat on the bed, placing his hand maternally on Daniel's forehead. Daniel just moved away from Jack muttering.  
  
"What is this…a goddamn replay of a few weeks ago. That's it Doctor Fraiser, three strikes and you're out…Jack shouted at Janet.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Colonel?" Janet questioned still standing by the open bedroom door.  
  
"Let me refresh your memory,….Marchello…..the incident with Daniel's so called allergies…..and this…."  
  
He moved his arm to indicate Daniel's body on the bed. "signing him out….not waiting for the test results…you purposely made Dr. Warner responsible to Daniel's medical care because you felt you could not be impartial..Dr. Warner and General Hammond both tried to call you last night…but you didn't answer the phone" Jack snorted…."so they called me to come and get you and bring Daniel back."  
  
"That's true mom," Cassie said still standing in the doorway to the bedroom. They both called around 11:30 but the bedroom door was closed and I didn't want to, ya know, interrupt." Janet closed her eyes. Even though Cassie had worked out her feelings towards Daniel, every now and then she would send a zinger out in true teenage form.  
  
Jack snorted "You could have had sex with him in the infirmary,.. you didn't need to bring him home to do it…"  
  
"Why you arrogant son of a bitch…" Janet said going after Jack.  
  
"Stop it…the two of you", Cassie cried. She pointed to Daniel on the bed "Mommm…"tears filled Cassie's eyes and her voice was wavering.  
  
Janet followed Cassie's gaze to the bed, "Oh shit, he's having a febrile seizure." She jumped on the bed pushing the Colonel out the way.. She removed the pillow from under Daniel's head and ripped the blankets from around his body and turned him on his side. Jack stood over the bed looking at Daniel's shaking form with fear in his eyes.  
  
When the shaking stopped she instructed the Colonel to take Daniel to her car….  
  
"My car", Jack replied scooping up Daniel's inert form. As he passed by Janet he said with venom in his tone " We had this argument before and obviously you learned nothing from it. This is not over".  
  
At this point in time, getting into an argument with Jack O'Neill was not foremost on her list of priorities. She looked at Cassie standing there in the hallway, her eyes wide with fear as to what she had just witnessed. "Put slippers on and come with us", Janet said placing a hand on Cassie's forearm. Daniel had really just been accepted into Cassie's life and there was no way that Janet was going to leave Cassie waiting by the phone. While Cassie found her slippers, Janet grabbed a blanket from the bed to cover Daniel with and then followed the Colonel, with Cassie close behind into the night.  
  
Cassie sat in the front with Jack and Daniel was positioned in the back with Janet, his head on her lap. Jack took the blanket from Janet's arms and carefully tucked it around Daniel's body. Daniel's teeth started to chatter and he drew the blanket closer.  
  
"I know buddy, I'll take care of that soon". Jack jumped into the car and turned the heater on full blast. '  
  
'Not again', Janet thought as tremors again coursed through Daniel's body. Her hand went to his forehead. 'Shit his fever is higher than before. Come on Colonel drive like your life, or rather Daniel's life depended on it.' The drive was actually done in break neck speed; a normal 30 minute drive was cut down to 15 minutes. Janet was grateful for that, but Daniel had another seizure during that time.  
  
A gurney met them in the carport accompanied by Dr. Warner and a nurse. Jack gently removed Daniel from the back seat and placed him on the gurney. Janet jumped out and started to give report to Dr. Warner. "Fever of over 105 and he's had three febrile seizures in a time span of about 45 minutes". She went to follow the moving gurney, when Dr. Warner put his hand out to stop her.  
  
"I'll take it from here Dr. Fraiser. I believe General Hammond is waiting in his office to speak to you."  
  
Janet was left standing with her mouth hanging open as she watched the gurney, the infirmary staff and Colonel O'Neill take off.  
  
Cassie got out of the car and stood next to Janet, who instinctively put her arm around the shivering girl. "Come on, let's get you inside. You can wait in Daniel's office when I go see General Hammond".  
  
Cassie was lying down on the couch in Daniel's room with the promise that Janet would come and get her as soon as she had news. Janet covered her with the blanket, turned off the lights and closed the door behind her. She took a deep breath and steeled herself for her visit with General Hammond.  
  
She knocked on the inner door to General Hammond's office. "Come in" was the response.  
  
Janet walked in, facing one of the men in the facility she had the utmost respect for. "Dr. Warner said you wanted to see me, sir".  
  
"That's correct, Doctor, please have a seat." General Hamond paused, talking a breath, almost considering on how to proceed. "What you did with Dr. Jackson was ethically military and medical suicide. You removed someone from this base who was having medical tests performed for an illness of unknown origin. Dr. Jackson may have been carrying an illness that could have had global repercussions. I should not need to remind you that this is a top-secret facility with vultures waiting in the wings to shut us down. Dr. Fraiser, you could have easily facilitated that, by taking Dr. Jackson to your home…".  
  
General Hammond sighed and leaned back in his chair. He knew Dr. Fraiser well enough to know that those tears were for the man lying in the infirmary and not for the punishment he was going to dole out. 'God, he wanted to, no needed to be a tight-assed military man dealing with situation, but the two people involved were a little too close to his heart for him to do that successfully. They both had had enough pain in their lives to deserve whatever happiness they could grab'.  
  
The ringing phone interrupted General's Hammond thoughts and caused Janet Frasier to literally jump in her chair. The General contributed very little to the conversation…just listened. "Thank you" he said before hanging up the phone.  
  
"Dr. Warner believes that Doctor Jackson has a systemic infection, his fever is still high and he is taking precautions against additional seizures. Dr. Warner is running blood tests for the strain of infection. The severity of the illness' symptoms, such as the high fever, stem back to that entity from PX4327 that had inhabited his body. Dr. Warner believes that the entity has played havoc with Dr. Jackson's immune system and that his recent Stargate travel may exacerbated the symptoms. He has arranged for a consult with Dr. Lyon's, the infectious control doctor. Dr.Warner has placed Dr. Jackson in an ISO room and Dr. Jackson is asking for you".  
  
"May I…", Janet asked hopefully.  
  
"No", General Hammond said, taken back by the stunned look on Doctor Fraiser's face. He softened his voice "Janet, you are going to be relieved from active duty as of 0800 hours. You may visit Dr. Jackson but you must be off the premises by 0800 hours. Your security codes will be deactivated and you will no longer have access to the mountain for an undeterminable amount of time. There will be both a medical and military tribunal with regard to your actions."  
  
"Forever?"  
  
"That remains to be seen. Now go see Dr. Jackson. Dismissed."  
  
Janet was beaten. There was no other word to describe it. She dropped by Daniel's room to talk to Cassie. For a few minutes Janet became the child while Cassie became the parent and comforted her adoptive mother. "Go wash your face…so you don't scare Daniel", Cassie smiled at her mom. "Tell him I love him and hurry and come home".  
  
"Come home, Come home", Janet looked at her reflection in the mirror. 'Will he want to." Drying her face she exited the bathroom…"Better Cassie?" Cassie turned to face her mom "It will do, " She walked over to her adoptive mom, kissing her cheek.  
  
Janet smoothed back Cassie's hair. "How did I get such a smart girl…young woman".  
  
"I learned it from the best", was Cassie's reply "Now go."  
  
As soon as Janet left the room, Cassie picked up Daniel's office phone and dialed Sam's home number. "Sam," it is Cassie, my mom and Daniel need your help again".  
  
Janet entered the ISO room cautiously. Daniel was lying on his left side facing the wall. Janet couldn't tell if he was sleeping or not. The only thing she was aware was the piggy backed IV in his right arm, the nasal canula supplying oxygen and the murderous glance of Colonel O'Neill occupying the only chair in the room.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill".  
  
"Doctor Fraiser".  
  
Daniel turned over in the bed. "Janet", he made eye contact with her and smiled wearily. "Jack, could I talk with Janet alone."  
  
Jack got up from the chair, leaned over and rubbed Daniel's arm. "Sure buddy. I will be right outside if you need me." He whispered in Daniel's ear, but loud enough for Janet to hear "Remember what I told you". He said glancing over at Janet. As Jack walked past Janet he whispered in her ear, but not loud for Daniel to hear "remember what I told YOU…three strikes and you're out, Doc".  
  
As soon as the door closed to the room, Janet slowly walked over the Daniel's bed. She went to sit on the chair but Daniel motioned for her to sit on the bed. She sat down keeping her eyes downcast. Before Janet even had a chance to open her mouth..Daniel asked "Janet." Janet turned her eyes on Daniel, licking her lips she started to talk "Daniel…I've been..". Daniel took her hand in his own, "Shh.. Janet..I'm sorry.  
  
Janet looked at Daniel with surprise. "Why are you sorry?"  
  
He took a labored breath and continued. "I didn't feel well when you signed me out of the infirmary. I knew it should have been Dr. Warner…I knew he suspected something…I let you do it because I wanted to go home to you and Cassie as much as you wanted me home. "  
  
Janet's eyes filled with tears. "I'm the one who is sorry…you ended up here not once but twice because of my incompetence as a doctor".  
  
"Never" Daniel said sitting up. "I trust you with my life. I love you with all of my life. Janet, don't cry. " Daniel hugged Janet to his body. She could feel the warmth of temperature, lower, but still too high. "I'm sorry", she sobbed. Daniel stroked her hair as she cried into his shoulder. They stayed like that for awhile, but the effects of the fever were taking a toll and Daniel could feel his eyes start to close. He lay down on the bed, moving over so Janet could share the bed with him. Janet swung her feet up onto the bed and placed her head on Daniel's chest. Daniel wrapped his arms around her body.  
  
This is how Colonel O'Neill found them when he entered the room 15 minutes later. Fast asleep..God how he wanted to hate Dr. Janet Fraiser, but the look on Daniel's face wouldn't let him do that. Sick as he was, or sick as he had been…the look of contentment on Daniel's face while he laid with Dr. Fraiser in his arms…well Jack could count on one hand the amount of times Danny had looked like that.. At that moment he realized that his best friend's happiness took precedence over his feelings of anger. That was not saying that he and the good doctor were not going to have a little talk, but he realized, that there would be talking and not shouting as he anticipated. He went out into the hall and closed the door behind him giving them privacy.  
  
Janet sat up totally disorientated. It took her a moment to realize where she was and what had happened. Daniel mumbled in his sleep, but did not awaken. She felt his forehead for warmth. 'Better' she thought with a smile. She glanced at the IV solutions..still dripping. Checking her watch, she realized her time was almost up, her time at the mountain almost finished. She wiped an escaped tear from her cheek and leaned over to kiss Daniel goodbye.  
  
'Ohmygod, Cassie', Janet took one last look at Daniel and then hurried to his office. "I'm sorry Cas…", Smiling Janet realized that Cassie was sleeping on Daniel's couch with one of his research books open on her chest. "Come on Cassie, time to go", Janet shook Cassie awake. Cassie saw the haunted look in her mom's eyes. "What time is it", she yawned.  
  
"Hey Janet", Sam was sitting on Daniel's desk chair. "Cassie called and told me. I'll drive you home. Going up to her friend, she enclosed her in a hug.  
  
"Time to go, before the guards come to escort us out."  
  
"Okay…mom, I love you".  
  
"Me too honey".  
  
"Come on girls, time to hit the road".  
  
As Sam's car pulled away from Cheyenne Mountain, Janet took her last look in the side view mirror of the mountain. With that one gesture, she broke down. Sam pulled over to the side of the road, turned the car off and gathered Janet in her arms. She held her that way until the sobs subsided. "Will work this out, don't worry."  
  
Janet smiled a weak smile as Sam restarted the car to make the trip home.  
  
Daniel stirred… The emptiness of the bed had awoken him. He smiled, Janet must have just left recently because Jack had not resumed his vigil on the chair. His attention was drawn to the foot of the bed when someone called his name. "Dr. Jackson..good I see you are awake. Daniel turned blurry eyes to the sound of the voice. Dr. Lyon's was flanked by two men in military dress whose names Daniel did not recall.  
  
"Washington is calling Dr. Jackson, you have a job to finish, no rest for the weary. They have had enough of missing and sick archeologists to last a lifetime. Time is fast approaching for the finalization of your work. Can't have you stuck in the infirmary". Dr. Lyons stated producing a needle. "I have been 'requested' to get you back on feet and functioning in the shortest amount of time possible. This may move your recovery along a little faster and might be more uncomfortable than conventional recovery, but time is imperative." Daniel started to move away from the Dr. Lyon's and needle he produced, but the IV and oxygen hook-up hindered his progress. Daniel opened his mouth to yell for help, but one of the military grunts were faster, covered his mouth and held him down. Daniel glanced with frightened eyes as his upper arm received the injection. After the injection, Dr. Lyons leaned over the bed and patted Daniel's cheek and menacingly stated, "The best part of this Dr. Jackson, is that you will never remember this conversation to report back to your precious commander".  
  
For the next two days, Daniel drifted in and out of a drug induced stupor. Somewhere in Daniel's conscious mind he was aware that no cure should be this painful. Where was Janet? Why were they being allowed to do this. The truth was his team was extremely distressed by Daniel but were placated by Dr. Lyon's conversation, stressing the need for the medication and started to explain it in some technical terms regarding Daniel's immune system and the entity from PX4327. Jack shut him out after "because"…Sam was able to hold out a little longer into the explanation and Teal'c just gave the impression he was listening while standing stoically by DanielJackson's bedside.  
  
Daniel awoke to Sam sleeping on the chair by his bed, with her head resting on her arms on the bed. Daniel smiled. His brain had lost a majority of its fogginess. His IV had been heplocked and the nasal canula had been removed. "Sam" Daniel gently touched her head. Sam stirred, sitting up. She rubbed her eyes "How you doing?"  
  
"Better…how long?"  
  
Smoothing his hair off his brow she answered "Over two days. You thirsty?"  
  
Daniel nodded and Sam brought a glass and straw to him. He sipped slowly, turning his head when he was done. "Want me to get the doc?"  
  
"Janet" Daniel said brightening.  
  
"No" Sam said shaking her head. 'He doesn't know. She didn't tell him'. She had talked to Janet every day to let her know about Daniel's condition, she had been concerned about the medication that Daniel was receiving. Sam knew it was destroying her not being able to be with Daniel.  
  
Daniel moved up on the bed placing himself in a sitting position. Sam put down the cup and put pillows behind him. "Where's Janet, is she okay, did anything happen to her, Cassie".  
  
Sam went to answer when the door to the room opened and Dr. Warner came in. Sam seemed to sense a need for privacy regarding the conversation. She stepped into the background and let Dr. Warner start his examination. He did the full gamut before starting to speak to Daniel.  
  
"Dr. Jackson…." Dr. Warner started.  
  
"No more drugs" Daniel shook his head emphatically.  
  
"No, No…all done with those. Your fever is gone…all in all, I must say you made a remarkable recovery. Hopefully by later this evening you can be released…with a regimen of antibiotics but you must stay on base for at least 48 hours to make sure you don't suffer a relapse.  
  
Daniel listened under hooded eyes without comment.  
  
"I'll see you around dinnertime to arrange for your discharge", Dr. Warner exited the room.  
  
Sam sat back down in the chair and grabbed Daniel's hand. 'If she said it fast, it wouldn't be as painful'. "General Hammond relieved Janet of active duties and took away her security code and clearance."  
  
"She's been fired?"  
  
"Umm…for want of a better word…yes."  
  
"Because of me…because she took me home…because she signed me out when I was supposed to be Dr. Warner's patient…because I got sick at her house?"  
  
"Daniel", Sam started rubbing his arms, "Daniel, Daniel" she grabbed his chin forcing him to make eye contact. Daniel looked at Sam like he had just awakened from a terrible nightmare. "I'm leaving now…" Daniel started to get out of bed, throwing back the covers.  
  
"No" Sam said…"That's wrong...Janet will get blamed for that. But listen…and tell me what you think".  
  
  
  
At 1100 hours the following day, Daniel stood outside General Hammond's door. He was given the thumbs up from both Sam and Jack who waited in the hallway. He didn't feel 100%, but felt well enough to stand on his own two feet. In his hands he carried hopefully the solution to Janet's reinstatement.  
  
He knocked on the door. "Come in". He took a deep breath and entered the inner sanctum of General Hammond's office.  
  
"Well Dr. Jackson, you are doing much better. Dr. Warner told me you are vastly improved. Glad to see you back on your feet.  
  
Daniel was nervous, it showed in his demeanor and he cut right to the chase "General Hammond, what is to become of Doctor Fraiser".  
  
"Well, son, she has been relieved of active duty" the General looked up at Daniel's face. "You know all this already, why are you here."  
  
"I'm here to have Jan...Doctor Fraiser reinstated as CMO of SGC".  
  
"Dr. Jackson, your position is tentative to say the least, and her insubordination still stands". General Hammond's irritation was increasing.  
  
Daniel continued as if he never heard General Hammond. "My resignation letter" Daniel hurriedly leaned forwarded and placed it in front of General Hammond on the desk " …lose her…lose me. The wrong she did was to me and since I am willing to accept it, SGC should as well."  
  
General Hammond anger was becoming apparent the reddening of his face and the clenching of his jaw was testament. "Don't threaten me Dr. Jackson…you will be the loser in the outcome…you and Dr. Fraiser."  
  
Daniel continued "A card with my attorney's number. After my attorney receives a telephone call from me, he will be contacting you and everyone involved in SGC except Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Teal'c and Dr. Fraiser regarding my being falsely imprisoned in a mental institution. That should drag everyone through the court system for quite awhile." He gently placed the card on General Hammond's desk. Here came Daniel's ace in the hole and he took a deep breath. "The treaty. I'm gone, I'm finished." Daniel slammed the voluminous document on General Hammond's desk." ..Daniel paused and swallowed.."Find someone else to work on it with the Nuzarians." Daniel gave a short laugh, but could not bring himself to look in General Hammond's direction. "Still holding out. Maybe you should get on the red phone and call the President and see if he is willing to reinstate Doctor Fraiser…or lose me and the treaty. I'll wait". With that Daniel sat himself down in the chair opposite the desk. He crossed his legs and crossed his arms around his body.  
  
General Hammond looked across his desk at Dr. Jackson with disgust written all over his face. The ball was in the General's court. Daniel wanted to believe that he had won the moment the treaty had hit General Hammond's desk but Daniel couldn't be sure. But the one thing Daniel knew beyond a shadow of a doubt was that he had lost the respect of someone very special to him, General Hammond.  
  
General Hammond went to pick up the red phone. "Don't", Daniel yelled jumping up. Daniel's shoulders slumped in defeat. "I…I can't do this."  
  
General Hammond looked up at Daniel, "Care to explain Dr. Jackson".  
  
"Blackmail, pure and simple..I can't blackmail you and all of Earth and live with myself if I did. This treaty will benefit everyone and I cannot go through with withdrawing my work like a spoilt child. Oh god, I am so humilated..I'm so sorry General Hammond." Daniel started to pace around the General's office. He sighed taking the treaty off the desk. "Please throw out the card from the attorney. Put the resignation letter in my file, when the treaty is completed and accepted, my resignation will be effective." Daniel got as far as the office door, his hand on the doorknob.  
  
"Dr. Jackson, I didn't dismiss you".  
  
Daniel took a deep breath and turned around. General Hammond observed the young man, the man who stood before him had more heartache in 5 years than anyone should have in a lifetime. He leaned back in his chair and, linking his fingers together and placing them behind his neck. "Son, about ten minutes ago when you placed these papers on my desk, I thought to myself how you had changed. And how I didn't wish to have that changed person as part of SG-1 or SGC or as a representative of Earth. I was going to let you go willingly with the belief that maybe I did not know you at all. That's what the call to the President was going to be."  
  
"Oh". Daniel blinked owlishly at the General and leaned up against the office door. He held his breath waiting for the inevitable. Daniel jumped when General Hammond slammed his hands on the desk and stood up.  
  
"Son, I am glad that you and Dr. Fraiser have a found happiness. And the man, husband and grandfather in me can surely understand what she did. But she needs to be reprimanded if for no other reason than the safety and security issue."  
  
"But sir, I…."  
  
The General put out his hand to stop Daniel's speech "One week, relieved of duty and there will be a permanent mark on her record. We will forego the military tribunal." Daniel attempted to smile in General Hammond's direction.  
  
"I have a few requests of my own." General Hammond's eye contact with Daniel was unsettling to say the least. "Dr. Jackson, this is the one and only warning you will ever receive…your relationship with Doctor Fraiser must never come up as an issue in this office again, is that understood".  
  
"Yes, sir", Daniel had the good grace to hang his head.  
  
"On the point of the attorney's card, you are right, it will disappear. That is an issue, which unfortunately features guilt for a number of people involved. Do NOT and I will repeat, do NOT hang this over my head or SGC's any time in the future."  
  
General Hammond watched as Daniel's face turned an even paler color than it had previously been. Your resignation letter will be shredded. Next time you threaten me or SGC with it, you better be serious, because your butt will be out this door before you have a chance to count to three. Am I understood, son?"  
  
Daniel swallowed audibly and shook his head in compliance. "The treaty sir, I know. I promise I'll do you, SGC and Earth proud." With that Daniel attempted a salute in the General's direction and exited the room.  
  
The General replied quietly "you already have son, you already have".  
  
Daniel made his way back to his office to find Jack and Sam waiting.  
  
"Well…." Sam asked.  
  
"Well come on, spill…." Jack countered.  
  
Daniel had to sit down before he fell down. Jack must have noticed because he got up and gave Daniel the chair. "Before I tell Janet and scream for joy over what General Hammond did, in the military scheme of things could you let me know if it is good as it sounds".  
  
"Come on Daniel, out with it", Jack said impatiently.  
  
"One week suspension and a permanent mark on her record..and no tribunal hearing." Daniel said it in a rush of words.  
  
"Considering…what could have been done…and let me tell you Dannyboy..they were serious..she got off easy".  
  
Daniel closed his eyes and sighed, and started to get up from the chair "I'm going to the house to tell her".  
  
"No way buddy" Jack pushed Daniel back into the chair. "Let's not start this again. Dr. Warner ordered you to stay on base for 48 hours, and if my math is correct, you really have like 38 hours to go. Don't start trouble for either one of you again." He leaned over and handed Daniel the telephone receiver. "Daniel, reach out and touch someone..call..it's safer for all concerned."  
  
Daniel took the receiver to the phone and replaced it in the cradle none too gently. "You know, I can't win for losing. I just want to be with the person I love. Why is that so hard for everyone to understand I hope someone up there is having a good laugh at my expense. God, I'm not even military and I'm caught up in their rules and regulations. Their rules now rule my life and I hate myself for it." Daniel got up and in a fit of anger cleared off two shelves with one swoop of his arm. Jack and Sam stood by letting him rant. "See this thing.." he pointed to the paperwork on the desk. "This treaty..is going to benefit Earth, but you know something…it's..it's..it's."  
  
"It's what Daniel" Carter asked softly.  
  
He smiled at both of his teammates. "Nothing, just ignore me..I'm tired, hungry, I want coffee and Janet. Though not necessarily in that order".  
  
"How about in this order…we will go bring pizza to you", Jack countered.  
  
"Chinese", Daniel answered.  
  
"Okay, Chinese, that takes care of hungry."  
  
"Starbucks", Daniel's eyes lit up.  
  
"No…no coffee", Carter said "orders of Dr. Warner".  
  
Daniel gave her the look like 'you gotta be kidding me'.  
  
"Starbucks", Jack said. He pretended not to notice Daniel stick his tongue out in Sam's direction. After lunch..you take a nap. I'll stop by Janet's and get your pillow."  
  
"My pillow…" Daniel said with reverence.  
  
"Okay, Daniel, we got hungry, tired and coffee covered. The best I can do for Janet is this..." and Jack again handed Daniel the receiver.  
  
This time Daniel took it and said a quiet "Thank you". They stayed while Daniel dialed and heard the hitch in his voice when he said "Janet…".  
  
They quietly closed Daniel's office door behind them and adjusted the "Do Not Disturb Sign". "My treat for Chinese and Starbucks, Major".  
  
Sam looked at him and smiled…"We did good Colonel".  
  
He answered softly.."No Major, we did the best we could."  
  
fin 


End file.
